The Seven Swords of Chaos
by mathartist1
Summary: Mark of Athena and the House of Hades didn't happen. Seven demigods have been named the heroes Olympus after the war against Gaea. Though the true heroes were hidden by their siblings shadows. Leaving, they stumble upon 7 swords that will soon give them a second chance at being what they are. Heroes. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own PJO and HOO


Chapter 1

Third Person-

Just two months after the second titan war, Hera swapped the two demigod camps' leaders to try and unite the camps together so that they can work together to defeat Gaia and her giants. The seven demigods of the big prophecy were Jason Grace (Son of Jupiter), Piper Mclean (Daughter of Aphrodite), Nico Di Angelo (Son of Hades), Frank Zhang (Son of Mars), Percy Jackson (Son of Poseidon), Hazel Levesque (Daughter of Pluto) and Thalia Grace (Daughter of Zeus). Seven other demigods were trying to get in the way of the seven, true heroes. The seven false heroes stood in their way defeating Porphyrion. The other seven were Jack Price (Son of Jupiter), Brittany Vine (Daughter of Aphrodite), Dean Marshall (Son of Hades), Joshua Pain (Son of Mars), Max Tidalwolf (Son of Poseidon), Leela Rodriguez (Daughter of Pluto) and Katrina Price (Daughter of Zeus). The seven demigods of the Prophecy defeated Gaia and all of the giants except Porphyrion of the Giants.

The throne room, on Olympus in Greece-

Third Person-

The Roman Legion stood in order of Cohorts, while the Greeks stood in straight lines with their cabins. Zeus/Jupiter began to speak

"Jack Price, Brittany Vine, Dean Marshall, Joshua Pain, Max Tidalwolf, Leela Rodriguez and Katrina Price, step forward!" They stepped forward

"Us Olympians believe that these seven demigods are the demigods of the great Prophecy, so I Zeus and Jupiter claim Jack as my favourite Roman child and Katrina as my favourite Greek child." Poseidon stood and cleared his throat

"I claim Max Tidalwolf as my favourite child, overall because….. Well, I don't have any Roman children" Poseidon and Zeus/Jupiter sat back down on their throne while Hades/Pluto stood up from the guest's throne. Hades/Pluto spoke

"I Hades and Pluto claim Dean Marshall as my favourite Greek child and Leela Rodriguez as my favourite Roman child" Hades/Pluto sat down. Ares/Mars stood up

"I Ares/Mars claim Joshua Pain as my favourite Roman child" Aphrodite/Venus stood up

"I claim Brittany Vine as my favourite child overall" Ares/Mars and Aphrodite/Venus sat down.

"To show our gratitude, we give you the gift of immortality, though you can still die in battle" Zeus/Jupiter spoke again. The king of the gods shone power upon the false prophecy demigods, turning them part immortal. The meeting was adjourned. Percy saw Max and Annabeth kiss, which made it worse considering the Olympians made a mistake.

"Annabeth, how could you? I thought you loved me"asked Percy

"Percy, I only dated you because you were a saviour of Olympus but now you lost the title to Max" She replied. Percy's six friends comforted him. Percy spoke to his friends Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank and Thalia

"We've lost everything to our egoistic brothers and sisters"

"I agree with you Praetor, we did defeated Gaia and nearly all the titans and the gods don't even notice us" Jason agreed

"These people don't need us anymore so why not we leave?" suggested Piper.

"Who agrees with this idea say aye" Percy being the Praetor spoke up

"Aye!" said everyone.

Camp Jupiter-

The seven packed up their things and headed out to the wilderness. Though the rain was pelting down really hard the seven found a big cave near the San Francisco Bridge. Inside the cave they found six swords on a corner of the points of the hexagon with a very big sword at the centre. Frank spoke up

"Hey guys, there's seven swords and seven of us" Percy then spoke

"Thalia, why not you take a sword"

"No, why not all of us do it at the same time?"

"Agreed" said Jason. Percy, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Frank and Piper stood around the hexagon, while Jason stood on the hexagon.

"When I count to three, try to pull out the sword. One, two, three, Pull!" Jason spoke. Everyone tried to pull the sword out of the stone but only Piper, Hazel, Frank and Thalia managed to pull their allocated sword. Nico, Jason and Percy swapped places. Now Percy was trying to pull the big sword in the middle and succeeded. Nico and Jason also succeeded a corner of a hexagon. When everyone observed their swords, Piper's sword was the colour of lavender, Thalia's sword was the colour of electric blue, Frank's sword was the colour of the red sand like in Uluru Australia, and Nico's sword was the colour of the river Styx which is black. As for Hazel's sword was dark purple, Jason's sword colour was baby blue and as for Percy sword, it was Turquoise but it was bigger and longer than the rest. Their swords shimmered in the darkness of the cave. Then a mysterious voice started to speak

"The seven keepers of the seven swords of Chaos has risen" out from the shadows was a man with eyes like stars.

"Who are you?" asked Percy as he stepped forward.


End file.
